The Trouble With Brothers
by feelthesarcasm
Summary: [Post DD] With his new freedom, Simon has fallen back into the role of protective big brother while Athena finally has some time for dating. He's managed to successfully scare off all potential candidates without her figuring out he's the reason guys have been avoiding her. However, one very loud and stubborn defense attorney won't scare away so easily
1. A bird's prey

Athena was in the bathroom, putting her hair in a ponytail with a bright new, red bow to match her new outfit. Simon was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels, long black hair hanging over the side. This had become their typical Friday nights for the past few weeks. Athena asked Simon to move in when he was released from prison because he refused to stay at Aura's with all the engineering crap she had there. Her place wasn't terribly big and he was still waiting for the back pay from when he prosecuted cases but they got enough money together to get a pull out couch for him to sleep on and a cozy place for Taka to rest as well.

Tonight was going to be different though because Athena had a date. She nervously fumbled around in the bathroom, wanting to wear a little makeup for the occasion. She was nineteen and this was a first for her. Being a teenager in law school didn't really grant her many dating opportunities due to the significant age difference of her and her classmates, but with Simon free and being nicely settled into the Wright Anything Agency, it seemed like the perfect time.

She walked out of the bathroom, casually going to get her coat. She didn't really want to draw Simon's attention if it wasn't necessary. And he had a tendency to zone out when the TV was on.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, without looking away from the TV

Damn his senses. She thought to herself. "I was just going out for a run."

This drew his attention and he moved to an upright position giving her a look over, noticing it was a new outfit. "That was a rather sad attempt at a lie. You wear a sweat suit when you're going out for a run."

"Alright, fine. I'm going out with a friend."

"Another noodle night with the coworkers?" He huffed, lying back down.

**"Nope! It's a date!" **Widget chimed in, just at the wrong time of course. If she would have remembered, she definitely would have taken the thing off.

"What did that thing say?" Simon asked, in a much more stern and serious voice.

Athena sighed walking over to the couch. "I'm going out with someone that Juniper introduced me to."

His eyes narrowed a bit. "Who is this someone?"

"He's a nice guy, his name is James Winslow, he went to Themis Academy with Junie, prosecutor course and unlike her friend Hugh he's actually 19."

Simon stared at her for quite a while in silence before returning his gaze to the TV. "Very well then. Just text me if you're going to be late so you don't have to walk home by yourself."

Athena put her hands on her hips, slightly confused. "…..That's it?" She hadn't expected for it to be that easy. When she was younger Simon was the very definition of overprotective, inspecting anyone who came into the space lab. She had expected all the samurai phrases to come out with the mention of a date. Maybe it was a delayed response.

"That's it. I have nothing to be worried about. Have a nice time."

There's not even any discord in his voice…he must be alright with it then. She slid widget off her neck, not wanting it to pipe in at a time that might be embarrassing for her.

"That's great! Maybe that means I can gossip about boys with you!"

Simon made a slight face at that suggestion. "Reserve that for female Wright-dono."

She walked past the couch, ruffling his messy hair on her way out. When she was gone, Simon got up from his position on the couch, turning the TV off.

"Why don't we get a little background info on this Winslow fellow, shall we Taka?" He hadn't been lying to Athena; she obviously would have picked up on that. Simon wasn't worried about her date at all. He was a prosecutor after all.

He grabbed his phone off the counter. "Rockstar-dono, are you still at the courthouse? I need you to find some information on a James Winslow for me. 19, recent graduate of Themis Academy and send it to my phone. Why I need this information is of no business of yours."

As he waited for Klavier to send the information, he had gone into the bathroom grabbing one of Athena's ribbons, dangling it out in front of Taka. "I think you're going to be doing a little hunting tonight, buddy." He smirked.

It only took about ten minutes for his phone to vibrate. He sat back down combing through the information. "Hmm, no record, graduated." He sighed a bit scrolling down further. There had to be a flaw there that Simon could use as justification to make sure this was his first and last date with Athena.

"Hmph, look here Taka. Says he's interning under the Payne's; unacceptable. Athena should be nowhere affiliated with those pathetic excuses of human life. Time to get to work, Taka, you know what to do." He smiled, feeling rather justified at the moment.

Taka fluttered off to find Athena once the window was open. Simon sighed contently and took his position back on the couch, turning the TV back on. A well trained hawk and access to public records made his life very easy.

At around 10pm, Taka flew back into the apartment, Simon was sitting on the couch sipping tea. "Ah, you're back which means that Athena's date is over. I trust you did an excellent job." He smirked, rubbing the back of the birds head.

Less than ten minutes later, Athena closed the door, shrugging off her coat in silence. Simon took note that she didn't seem all that pleased, which meant things went just as he wanted

He cleared his throat a bit, not wanting to show any excitement. "How was your date?"

"Ugh, the guy was a total loser. He was acting weird all night long and kept looking over my shoulder. He hardly paid me any attention." She pouted, coming over to sit next to him on the couch, taking a sip of his tea.

Probably because there was a two foot bird behind you all night. Simon thought, rubbing his mouth to hide the smirk he felt tugging on his lips. Taka had definitely earned himself a steak.

"Hmph, well then he's a fool because I don't know how any could be in your presence and not pay attention." He smiled, sliding his arm around her gently

"You're supposed to say things like that." She smiled, pushing his bang out of his face a little. "But I'm alright, really. He's not the last guy on earth. Anyway, I guess I'll go get ready for bed."

Simon kissed her forehead as she went off to her bedroom groaning at the thought that there would be more men like this fellow for him to deal with. "It would seem that my release from the clink was perfect timing."

* * *

Monday morning came and the Wright Anything Agency was having a slow day. Mr. Wright was meeting with one of his clients at the detention center, Apollo was cleaning the toilet while Trucy and Athena sat on the cluttered couch, gossiping.

"So he didn't even walk you home?!"

"No! He didn't even offer. He seemed distracted the entire night." Athena mumbled, slumping against the back of the couch.

"That's terrible! We should have Mr. Simon and Polly beat him up!" Trucy exclaimed.

"Have Polly beat who up?" Apollo echoed, taking off some rubber gloves. "And why do I always have to clean the toilet and all you two do is talk?"

Trucy decided to ignore the question. "Athena's date was a total jerk, you should beat him up!"

"No one is beating up anyone. It's not like I knew him all that well so I guess there's no need to be mad about it."

"Polly, how do you treat your dates?" Trucy smiled.

Apollo blinked. "Well…you know, I…definitely pay attention to them. I've seen Athena toss a police officer and smack me so I know she's not to mess with." He laughed awkwardly.

Athena thought for a moment. "Hmm you know, I've been working here for over a year now and I don't think you've ever mentioned going on a date."

"Well I've known him two years before that and I don't think I remember any dates either." Trucy added "Unless those times you hung out with Ema Skye count?"

"They don't!" Apollo answered quickly before sighing. "I guess, it's been awhile, but I've been too busy trying to become a better lawyer."

Trucy rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Oh boo, that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. You have to have a life outside of work! Or you'll be boring and alone like daddy."

Athena laughed. "Be nice Trucy, I didn't have time to do any dating in Europe."

"Well daddy has his badge back and Mr. Simon is free, perfect time for you both to get out there and do some romancing."

"Don't worry about me Truce, I'm Apollo Justice and I'm single and I'm fine!" He smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Athena shouted back grinning.

"Ugh, sometimes you guys are like one in the same." Trucy sighed, going off to practice one of her magic tricks.


	2. Change in plans

Athena stood behind Simon's chair trying to brush through his tangled hair while he attempted to get some work done at his desk. She sometimes stopped by his office for lunch or during a recess.

"So what are you doing after work tonight?"

She managed to keep Simon busy over the past few weeks with more potential dates. Not wanting to tire Taka out, or owe the bird anymore steaks, he figured out other ways to scare them off. The whole 'Twisted Samurai' persona was enough for most and he even enlisted the help of Prosecutor Gavin, who for some reason liked hanging around him at the office.

"Probably just hanging with Trucy and Apollo tonight."

He winced every now and then as she brushed. "No date tonight?" He asked, though he already knew the answer to that.

She let out a long sigh. "No. The last few have been pretty terrible. I don't get what's wrong. They all start out fine but things either get really weird during the date or I never hear back from them again. Maybe I'm doing something wrong."

The last thing Simon wanted to do was feel guilty for his part in her dates falling off the face of the earth. And even if he did, it'd probably be picked up by widget and he'd be faced with a serious line of questioning. So he thought for a moment to formulate the proper answer.

"There's nothing wrong with you, those guys were just unworthy. Whoever does end up with you should be of the finest quality and trustworthy, like my companion."

Athena stopped brushing and looked down at him. "Your companion is a bird."

"My companion is someone who came to see me every day in prison, how many women would be willing to do that? And you don't count." He smirked.

"Good point."

"Not saying that you'll become a suspect of another crime anytime soon, but if that were ever to be the case, I expect such a person if he exists, should be willing to go to the lengths I did to protect you."

Athena smiled pulling his hair back in a ponytail. "As sweet at that would be, I think you're the only samurai left in this century. And you're more than enough. So do you want to come out with us tonight?"

Simon looked at her shaking his head. "I respectfully decline."

"Like that's a shock, you decline every time. As much as I totally adore you Simon, me and Taka can't be the only friends you have." She pouted, moving around to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Trucy thinks you're mysterious and Apollo…well, he's Apollo."

"Again, I appreciate the offer, as I do every time but I think I'll be busy."

She tilted her head a bit looking at him before grinning. "Oh I see. You're going to be hanging out with your new BFF Prosecutor Gavin."

He scoffed at that shooting her a glare. "He is not my friend, he's an associate who lacks an understanding of boundaries and seems completely un-phased by my threats of physical violence."

"Okay fine. So are you spending time with your associate Prosecutor Gavin?"

"If I don't indulge his company every few weeks his pestering will become insufferable. So yes, tonight is that night." He decided to leave out the fact that he owed the man past favors for being his investigator of her dates of course.

Athena had to hold herself back from squealing as that would only aggravate him more but she was excited that he had managed to let someone besides her get closer to him, even if it were against his will. If timing could get anymore perfect, there was an unusually rhythmic knock on his door and by the eye roll, she knew just who it was.

Not waiting for an invitation in, because he never did, Klavier opened the door. "Good afternoon, Herr Blackquill. I see you have a lunch time guest again today." He smiled coming over kissing her hand. "Guten tag, Fraulein Cykes."

She laughed softly. "Guten tag Prosecutor Gavin! You're in a cheerful mood."

"Ja, there is nothing more sweet than the sound of a guilty verdict, followed by the judge's gavel." He smiled.

"If you two are done with your German pleasantries, Cykes-dono it's probably time for you to go back to your merry crew of defense attorney's." Simon said, getting from his desk to walk her to the door.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where I ran off to, as always. See you later Simon." She went over and quickly hugged him before heading out the room.

Simon sighed softly closing the door, turning to face the other Prosecutor. "What is it that you want Flashy-dono?"

"Me? I just came to see the heartwarming interaction between you and the Fraulein. Only time you're not as cold." He smirked. "And you know why I'm here. You've agreed to hang out with me at least once a month for my assistance and silence about sabotaging young Athena's dates and I'm here to collect my debt."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "I'd never really peg you as the kind of individual capable of blackmail."

Klavier smiled as he dug in his pocket feeding Taka a treat. He learned early on that was the easiest way to keep the bird from attacking him. "Oh I'm not using it to blackmail you. I'm just using it as incentive to hang out. It's not like either one of us can stand any of the other prosecutor's in this place and we do have some similarities, so why not make the most of it?"

"Very well, but if you bring that guitar you'll find your head through it."

"Ja, I understand. Though I think if you listened to Guilty Love while you were doing all of this paperwork, you'd find yourself to like it more. Are we doing more investigative work tonight?"

"I'm afraid not. Cykes-dono is only going out with the Wright crew tonight."

"And the last person that needs surveillance is Herr Forehead." Klavier laughed.

Even Simon let out a laugh at the thought. "I'd say you have a better chance at getting with Cykes-dono than Justice-dono and don't even get any ideas. You know I'd cut your tongue out for trying."

* * *

Apollo and Athena finished up at the courthouse, which included a lecture about her coming back from lunch late and were now headed back to the Wright Anything Agency.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Well I don't think we'll be able to get out of Trucy taking us to Eldoon's noodles, even though I'd like to eat other places every once in a while." Apollo frowned.

"Ugh, no kidding, if I eat another noodle, I'm probably going to explode. Maybe we can suggest somewhere else to her?"

As they walked up to the Agency, there was a note hanging on the front of the door. "Hmmm looks like we won't have to worry about coaxing her. Trucy went off to do some kind of emergency thing with Jinxie." Apollo stated as he waved the note around.

"Oh, then I guess we're on our own tonight. Now we can eat anything we want!" Athena grinned, quickly opening Widget to browse through restaurants in the area. "There's a nice burger place that's not too far from here, we could walk."

Apollo smiled taking his jacket off draping it over his forearm. "That sounds good. Let's go."

Who was Athena kidding when she said the restaurant wasn't that far? Apollo would consider a mile far enough. He could have ridden his bike if he knew it would take this long to get there.

"That was….long." He huffed walking over to one of the booths sliding in.

"It wasn't that far and it's a nice evening, great for a power walk!"

Were all 19 year olds this energetic? Apollo couldn't remember but a mile was probably long to him four years ago too. They each ordered a burger and to save some money split the fries. At least they'd finally be getting paid with Mr. Wright back to work.

"Man this is a really good burger!" Apollo exclaimed, probably a little too loud for a dinner conversation but Athena was use to his chords of steel by now and hardly noticed.

"No kidding, I don't think I've ever been here before either." She smiled, grabbing the ketchup to put on the fries. "Darn squeeze bottle…."

"Athena, you shouldn't slam it down like that….." He warned.

She groaned struggling with the ketchup, grabbing it with both hands squeezing it harder. The extra pressure helped as the ketchup came squirting out of the bottle, missing the fries and hitting Apollo.

"AHH! Stop!"

Athena gasped and put the ketchup down. "Sorry!" She quickly grabbed her napkin wiping off his face and chest.

He sighed a bit, something always seemed to happen to him when he was with Athena but he didn't want to make her feel bad. "It's okay Athena; a little ketchup never hurt anyone." He smiled, grabbing her hand.

When they touched, Athena felt something that she couldn't describe. An emotion that Widget couldn't even read but she just ignored it and sat back down. "It's a good thing you're always wearing red, blends right in!" She joked.

* * *

They finished their meal making small talk about the case they were currently working and Trucy's last magic show.

"Seriously, I'm volunteering you for the next knife throwing trick." Apollo laughed leaning against the back of the booth.

"You chicken! All because she took a few strands of hair off the last time. I'll do it only if you take my next toilet scrubbing shift." Athena smirked.

"Excuse me guys but we're closing in five minutes." The waitress said as she came over to remove their empty plates.

"Really? We've been here that long." Apollo went to reach for his phone to check the time. "I guess it's too late to do anything else."

Athena nodded as she stood up. Simon would probably send out a search party if she got home too late but at least they didn't have work tomorrow. "That's fine, I had fun just sitting here talking."

A light rain had started outside while they were eating. "Hmmm, maybe we should share a taxi." Apollo suggested.

She looked at the sky before shaking her head. "Oh come on, it's only a little rain; a drizzle really. We can be home by the time we wait for a taxi."

Apollo was about to object but Athena had already began walking so he just followed. Within minutes the light rain turned into a heavy downpour; a thunderstorm.

"Just great…." He mumbled.

Athena quickly tucked Widget under her shirt so it wouldn't get wet and grabbed Apollo's jacket covering her head as she broke out into a run. "Hurry up, Apollo!"

"Hey!" He called, running after her though he couldn't keep up with her pace. Did she run in school or something? By the time he managed to reach her porch he was panting heavy and soaking wet.

Athena was also wet but not nearly as wet as Apollo as she had protected herself with his jacket. "That rain came out of nowhere."

"Well we wouldn't have gotten wet if we would have taken a taxi like I suggested." He mumbled glaring at her.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have needed to even think about a taxi…if you would have had your license!" She shot back. "Why don't you have a car?"

"I have a bike and you're 19, why don't you have a license! You're not as wet anyway because you had something to cover yourself with." He responded, motioning to his soaked jacket.

"Well…" Athena didn't have a response to that. It was still raining hard, she would invite him upstairs to stay the night so he didn't get any wetter but she wasn't sure how Simon would feel about that. He was adamant about letting no one know that they lived together. "At least let me call you a taxi from here." She said softly, reaching over trying to straighten the two horns of hair that had drooped and stuck to his forehead.

When she touched his head, that feeling resurfaced again, the one that she couldn't describe. Her eyes met his and he returned a small smile. She reached into her pocket getting out her phone calling a taxi.

"At least the rain took care of the ketchup stain." He laughed softly looking down at his shirt.

"See so it wasn't a total loss. And you got a real workout today."

It wasn't long before the taxi had arrived. Athena handed Apollo his jacket back and watched the car drive off before going upstairs. The lights were off which meant Simon was probably already asleep. She'd have to ask him about his evening with Prosecutor Gavin in the morning.


	3. Was it or wasn't it?

Athena woke up the next morning stumbling her way to the kitchen to get her daily glass of orange juice. Who needed coffee? Simon was an early bird so it didn't surprise her that he was already awake and seemingly decided it would be a good day for cleaning the apartment. Another benefit to sharing a place with him. He was very meticulous at it as well; cleaning over and under every piece of furniture. She wasn't sure if prison made him a neat freak or if it was always in his nature.

"Morning Simon." She greeted setting her glass down on the counter.

He simply grunted back at her, which was his normal response when he was in the middle of doing something and too busy for conversation. She took note that his hair was tied up in a bun so it wouldn't be in the way. Very proud that she was the one to show him how to do that. While she refilled on another glass of orange juice she saw his phone light up on the counter. Must have been a text and since he was far too busy to stop his aggressive cleaning, she took it upon herself to look at it.

Simon's head popped up from behind the couch; where he had been cleaning when he heard her laughing. "What has you so amused at this time of morning?"

She waved his phone around. "Herr Samurai thanks for hanging out with me last night. Guess we're pretty handy for one another. We must get together and rock out again like that sometime, ja?" She grinned in her best Gavin impersonation.

He groaned and walked over snatching the phone from her. "Keep your nose out of my stuff. I don't want to resort to hiding things on high shelves that you can't reach."

Athena's grinned still remained. "Sounds like he enjoyed your company and since you were already sleep when I came in; you have to tell me what you guys did."

Simon shook his head at her and waved his hand, going back to cleaning. "I'm afraid you'll be disappointed by the enthusiasm of Flashy-dono's text. It was a simple night. We got dinner after work as coworkers." A dinner that he enjoyed because it was a bit more upscale than the places he frequented with Athena and co. Being a rock star didn't mean Klavier had all annoying qualities, he supposed. "He hassled me about whether I was getting a new car or not since I've received back pay for the cases I prosecuted from prison. Something about the image of the prosecutor's office."

The prosecutor's did seem to like their grand entrances. Gavin with his motorcycle and Edgeworth with his shiny red sports car. Expensive and classy seemed to be the one quality they all shared.

"So are you going to get a new car?"

Simon shrugged. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea; especially since someone doesn't have her license and I guess I'm due to treat myself to a present. Flashy-dono gave his personal suggestion of getting a motorcycle like him."

The mental image Athena painted of Simon on a motorcycle wearing a leather jacket was too much for her and giggled out loud until he shot her a glare. "Umm…so do you want a motorcycle?"

"Hmph. I took a small ride around the block on his. It was okay but Taka didn't seem to enjoy that method of transportation."

"…You rode a motorcycle around the block with a bird?"

"Don't judge me."

She laughed as he walked over, making himself some tea. "Well either way, I think it's nice that you and Prosecutor Gavin get along, he's a very nice guy."

"After you and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth being on my case about strengthening my interpersonal relationships, he was the only worthy candidate at work."

"Because you're both so sophisticated and classy." She teased. "Speaking of friends, Juniper is coming by today for a girly day. Please try not to scare her."

Simon gave her a devious smirk. "Scary? Me?"

* * *

It wasn't uncommon to see Apollo at the Wright Anything Agency on a Saturday. It had become routine for Trucy to use that time to practice her new tricks on him. And since there was no work, he was a little more cooperative. Not much, but it was better than nothing.

"Do you think daddy thinks I'm old enough to throw knives in my show?"

"Absolutely not! And I wouldn't be okay with it either."

Trucy sighed dramatically as she stuck his wallet in her magic hat. "Sorry I bailed yesterday but Jinxie really needed my help with something. 3…2…1…Tada!" She frowned a bit as his wallet was now shredded to bits.

Apollo frowned, thankfully he had prepared for such a mishap and took everything out of it, but it was still a pretty nice wallet. "Its fine, me and Athena went out to eat and then caught in the rain."

"And you didn't even get any noodles for me? You stink Apollo."

He laughed softly. "It's not like you can't get noodles whenever you want, besides we went somewhere else to eat."

The hat and debris of his wallet dropped immediately and Trucy's gloved hand flew up to her face in shock. "You and Athena….went to a restaurant alone? Like a date?"

Apollo stared at her dumbfounded. "WHAT?! NO it wasn't a date!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Hmm, are you sure? Would you even be aware if you were on a date or not?"

"Of course I would!" He retorted, though the statement lacked confidence. Still, there was no way Athena felt like that about him; they were just two co-workers going out to dinner together.

Trucy wasn't convinced and quickly came over to join him on the couch. "To be sure I'm going to need you to tell me everything that happened last night."

Apollo didn't plan on spending his Saturday gossiping with Trucy. It was the first time he actually wished he was on toilet duty but recounted the dinner he had with Athena, the little mishap with the ketchup and getting caught in the rain. By the end Trucy looked as if she might explode from the excitement.

"So you shared food, split the bill, walked her home and got touched?! It was totally a date!" She squealed.

"N-no it wasn't! We shared the fries because we need to save money and I walked her home because it was late and she's younger than me."

Trucy waved her hand. "Uh huh. It still sounds like a date to me and you had a nice time didn't you?"

He rubbed his head a little. "Yeah it was fine."

"See! I can't believe my Polly went on a date with a girl!"

"I'm telling you Trucy, it wasn't a date. Athena and I are just friends."

She sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you like Athena?"

Apollo sat silent, not sure how to respond. He and Athena were great friends but he never even considered a romantic relationship with her. He never thought about that stuff at all. "I like her as a friend, I never thought about a girlfriend."

Trucy leaned over plucking him on the forehead. "Well maybe that's the problem. I know you've always been too busy working and everything but now that daddy is back at work there's three lawyers at the agency! It wouldn't hurt to get you a girlfriend. Then I'd only have to worry about daddy being alone forever."

"You've really been watching too many romantic movies Truce."

"Look, just hear me out okay? What if Athena really does like you? She's been going on dates and told us how terrible they all ended. Did she seem like she had a good time last night?"

Apollo sat back playing with the zipper on his sweatshirt. "I guess. She seemed to have a good time, even after getting caught in the rain. But that's because she probably didn't see it as a date."

Trucy grinned. "You don't know that for sure. She could totally have the hots for you Polly. I mean, she's the only girl besides me and Ema that's been around you a lot and she doesn't make fun of your big head or throw snacks at you. This could be your only chance!"

He looked at her his hair drooping. "Gee thanks for that awesome confidence boost. I really don't know about this…"

"You know when you left us after you got out of the hospital; Athena was the most worried about you. And we talk about you all the time, typically good things."

He raised an eyebrow looking at her. "Really...but then look what I did with that worry; I accused her of murder."

"And she still forgave you! If that doesn't scream 'hey I've got a crush on you' then nothing else will!" She smiled and while she did make valid points, Apollo was still unconvinced. She chalked that up to stubbornness. "Hmm, it's clear to me that you need concise evidence." Trucy pulled out her magic panties and counted back from three, making a small white board and markers appear. "We're going to do this the good ole' fashion way. A pros and cons list on why Athena Cykes would make a good girlfriend."

Apollo felt like he was back in high school. He didn't know if needing a list or taking love advice from a teenager was more embarrassing. Thankfully Mr. Wright wasn't there to see this.

"Okay, let's start with a pro. Athena's very pretty." Trucy smiled writing it down with the marker.

"Con, we work together, which is never a good idea."

"Pro, she doesn't care about your ridiculous hairdo."

Apollo snorted. "There's nothing ridiculous about my hair."

Trucy ignored his response; it was a debate for another day. "Pro, she knows how dull and bland you are but still hangs out with you anyway!"

He glared at her. "Hold it! I'm not dull!"

"Wellllllll maybe dull isn't the right word, but you're not exactly fun or interesting either."

"Ugh, con, she's taller than me."

"OBJECTION!" Trucy smacked the marker against the board. "Everyone's taller than you, at this rate the only girls not are me and Pearly. Besides, without heels on, you're almost the same height. That's as good as it's going to get for you. I say it's a pro!"

Apollo crossed his arms leaning back against the couch. "Fine."

"Let's see what else. She's smart, she's full of energy and she looks up to you. Not literally of course because she's taller but professionally."

"Wait….you really think she looks up to me as a lawyer?"

Trucy shook her head. Did Apollo know anything? "Of course she does. She tells me all the time that she loves when you work together. She likes working with daddy too but he's, well more of a daddy!" She took a step back and looked over the board. "It seems to be a landslide. The only con is that you work together but just think; you two could get married, have babies and have a family of defense attorney's! Just like I come from a family of magic." She smirked tipping her hat.

A family of lawyers? The Agency of Justice? Apollo quickly shook the thought out of his head. She was getting too far ahead of herself. "Okay I admit, the list is more positive than negative but…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "Shush. No more excuses. You do this all the time, running from the uncertain."

He sighed softly. "We don't even know if she likes me."

"Well use your bracelet to try and find out."

"No way! Last time I followed what my bracelet was telling me, it almost sent Athena to prison."

"So just don't jump to any conclusions this time. Or I could just ask her if she wants to date you."

Apollo quickly put his hand up. "No! You don't do anything. I'll handle it myself."

* * *

Simon finally finished cleaning the kitchen and living room when there was a knock at the door. "Morning Woods-dono." He greeted rather dully when he opened the door.

Even without his trench coat, dark circles around his eyes and shackles, Simon still frightened Juniper. This wasn't the first time she had come by to see Athena, but it was hard to get use to, even after hearing and seeing herself how he was when he wasn't in court.

"H-Hello Prosecutor Blackquill."

Athena walked over to the door, tugging her inside. "Junie! It's Saturday. You don't have to call him Prosecutor Blackquill when you come over."

Simon smirked chewing on one of Taka's feathers. He still enjoyed people fearing him, even if Athena asked him to lighten up. "Yes, forgive me for trying to throw you in the clink for life."

Athena shot him a look and stomped on his foot. "He's only teasing Junie. He was just about to go clean the bathroom, so don't worry." She smiled walking over to the couch with her.

Because Juniper lived up in the mountains, it had been three weeks since her last visit and they had a lot to catch up on.

"Sorry that date I set you up on didn't work out Thena. I thought he'd be a good match for you."

"It's okay, I've decided that I'm not going to look for love, I'm going to wait for it to find me!" She grinned. "I just don't attract guys as easily as you do."

Juniper blushed some. "Stop it. You're just as attractive as me and I don't even like all of this attention from these guys anyway. I'm just focusing on passing the bar right now. Hugh wouldn't allow it any other way anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that his secret is out, he's turned into a total big brother to me and Robin. I don't think he'd let me date anyone even if I wanted to. He's not very intimidating but his smug, stuck up attitude is usually enough to send people walking the opposite direction."

Hugh sounded a lot like Simon, Athena thought to herself. He was also a little overprotective, but he seemed fine with her dating. Right?

"Athena." Simon called out emerging from the bathroom. "Why do you have wet clothes on the bathroom floor?"

"I got caught in the rain last night. Sorry, I forgot they were in there."

He grumbled something she couldn't hear closing the door to the bathroom so he could clean in silence.

"You were caught in the rain?"

"Yeah, last night after Apollo and I had dinner we got caught in the rain."

Juniper's eyes widened. "You and Apollo went to dinner alone, like a date?"

Athena looked at her confused. "Well….yeah but I don't think it was a date…."

"Are you sure? I always felt there was a connection between you and Apollo whenever I saw you two together." She smiled. Thankfully she was over her little crush on him or this probably would have been a much more awkward conversation.

She leaned back against the couch rubbing widget. "I never really thought about Apollo like that. He's a really great friend, probably my best friend besides you. I just assumed he wouldn't be into me like that."

"Maybe he likes you but he's too shy to tell you."

Did she like Apollo? She couldn't ignore the fact that she felt something when they were alone yesterday but was it attraction? Did he feel the same way back? She decided to keep that bit of information to herself, not wanting to get Junie too involved just in case it all turned out to be nothing.

"He's so stubborn though. He'd never tell me if he does like me."

"Well…..maybe he doesn't have to tell you directly. With your hearing, you might be able to pick up on something the next time you talk to him."

Athena didn't really want to drag things out of Apollo that way, especially after Clay's case they promised to be honest with each other. Still, maybe she could just use it to get the conversation going and get him to confess. If there was anything to confess at all.


End file.
